


Silver Wind Blurred In Red

by Bass_Line



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, ParrWard is lowkey implied, school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Anna wants to meet her school's legendary runner, and doing so she meets Jane, who likes feeding her after track practice.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Silver Wind Blurred In Red

"Whoa! Anna, what's with you lately? You're setting records like no tomorrow!" One of Anna's seniors in the track team commented, showing her time for the runner to see. Anna grinned back, she was doing like what she usually did, though she liked to think that her love for running had a part to play in her recent success. "Keep this up, and you'll be beating Seymour's record!"

"Seymour? Do we have a girl of that name in the track team?" Anna asked, she wasn't good with names but she would certainly remember someone who ran faster than her. The senior froze up, and started to fidget awkwardly. "... Oh no, is she a bully?"

"A bully?! Ha! Mate, it's the damn opposite! Seymour's a really good girl... she's... just no longer with us."

"Bessie! Stop creating misunderstandings! Look at that poor girl, she's now thinking that Seymour's dead!" Another girl jogged up to them and gave the senior, who was affectionally called Bessie by the team, a hard smack to the head. Bessie yelped, rubbing the sore spot as she stuck out her tongue at her fellow teammate. "Don't listen to her Anna, Seymour's alive. She's just no longer doing track."

"Do you know why Joan?" Anna asked her other senior, Joan, about the mysterious runner. The two seniors looks at each other, unsure if they should reveal the reason to their junior. "You know what, never mind. It's probably something bad if you two aren't spilling the tea."

"Excuse you, we do much more than spill tea!"

"At least, Bessie does!" Bessie shot Joan a look, who whistled innocently in response. Anna snickered, how could anyone forget the day when Bessie accidentally spilt a cup of hot tea on Maggie, who immediately cursed her and everyone she loved. "But yeah, it's not like it's something _bad_ bad. It's... more of a personal matter to Seymour, and as much as we wanna share, it's best to let the sleeping dogs lie."

"... Pffft. Tell that to Rondo, still can't believe María didn't skin you alive when you fell on her dog."

"Shut the fuck up mate!"

* * *

"God, why does practice always end so bloody late...?" Anna groaned to herself as she left the showering room, passing by a few classrooms as she made her way back to the track team's assigned locker. Halfway back, she stopped outside of one of the school's kitchens. Was there a Home Economics lesson scheduled so late into the day? Curious, Anna stepped inside the kitchen and saw a girl with blonde hair and piercing grey eyes holding up a tray of cookies. Their eyes met, and Anna realised that she might have been intruding. "O-Oh! U-Um, sorry! I'm just gonna-"

"Would you like one?" The girl asked, gesturing to the cookies. Anna could feel her mouth watering, she may not know how it tasted but judging from the smell alone, it was bound to be delicious. The girl gently smiled, beckoning for the runner to approach her. "You look hungry, is it because of the running?"

"How did you know that I'm on the track team?" The girl giggled, motioning for Anna to follow her. She complied, and was brought to one of the kitchen windows. There, she saw the track field below as well as a sunset overlooking the track. "Ohhhh... You saw me running."

"Rather hard to not notice a tall girl in red speeding across the track." Anna sheepishly rubbed her neck, now she felt a bit silly for assuming that the girl was a stalker. "I'm Jane, and you must be Anna?"

"You know who I am?!"

"The whole school does, you're the Red Blur, our school's up and coming track star."

"Holy shit, I have a rep?! Girl, Kitty's gonna lose her mind when I tell her that people notice my hard work!" Anna beamed, pressing her hands against the window. Jane smiled gently as Anna marvelled at the view beyond the glass, the sunset hitting the window such that it reflected a brilliant orange glow. "Hey Jane, can I tell you something stupid?"

"Believe it or not, I'm subjected to stupidity quite often. I'm sure what you have to say can't top that."

"Well... I've always dreamed on running on the school's track at this hour, with nothing but shadows, a setting sun, and someone that I want to forever run with."

"Anna, that's not stupid. If anything, I think it's very sweet." Jane replied, glancing out the window with Anna. "Say, you never really told me if you wanted a biscuit or two."

"Are you sure I could have some?"

"Sure, not like anyone comes by the cooking club for a free meal. After all the other members graduated last year, I'm the only one left." Sensing that Anna started to feel bad for Jane, she hastily continued her remark. "I like it though, hearing only the hum of the oven and the water flowing out from the tap. It's... relaxing."

"D-Doesn't that mean that I disturbed you after all?"

"Hmm... I believe so!" Jane broke into a wide grin upon seeing the panic in Anna's brown eyes, soon revealing that she was merely teasing the runner. Anna heaved a sigh of relief after realising that Jane didn't actually mind, the last thing she wanted was to tick someone off at seven in the evening. "Come along now, might as well use you as a taste tester!"

"A-As long as the biscuits aren't too weird?"

* * *

"Why aren't members of the track team banned from participating in racing events?" Catherine whined as she followed Anna into the library, the latter planning to look for books that would help her Geography assignment. Anne hummed a tune as she piled books onto her friend's arms, ignoring how Catherine strained under the weight of an atlas.

"You know I run because I love it right?"

"... Not because you get to see Kitty during every competition?

"Bitch, that's you. Besides, she's more excited to see you than me." Catherine blushed as she allowed her friend to pile more books onto her if it meant staying silent. "Oh yeah, did I tell you about meeting an absolute angel at one of the school's kitchens two months ago?"

"Uh, no? Two months and you haven't said a single word? Anna, what the hell."

"In my defence, you were busy texting your almost-girlfriend!"

"In my counter-defence, you could've just texted me since you know I'm always on my phone!"

"... Fair point." Anna admitted defeat and led Catherine to an empty table, with the latter proceeding to drop all the books from her grip onto the table. Catherine sighed, she may have to start working on her arm strength if her best friend was planning to use her as a mule often. "She literally looks like an angel for one!"

"Uh huh, name?"

"Jane! And she's..." Anna started rambling about Jane, getting herself shushed at one point by the librarian. Catherine frowned, a Jane found in the school kitchens used for Home Economic lessons? She wondered if it was who she thought Jane was, not that her identity mattered to Catherine anyways. "Cathy! Are you listening?"

"Yeah yeah, super pretty and nice girl with angelic looks. By the way, how's that search with Silver Wind?"

"Oh shit, I always meant to ask the seniors on the track team but I keep on forgetting!"

"... For someone who wanted to meet Silver Wind again ever since you transferred in, you sure don't act like it."

"Shut up Cathy, I'll ask them later during practice!"

* * *

Anna sighed, making her way to the kitchen where Jane was using for club activities. Just like what she had told Catherine earlier in the day, she had asked her seniors about Silver Wind. However, she was disappointed to hear that Silver Wind was the very same Seymour that had left the track team a while back. She entered the kitchen, smiling half-heartedly as she greeted Jane.

"Heya Jane, what am I tasting today? Cake? Oh, is it that cheesecake you said that you'll get around making one day?" Anna tried to shake off her disappointment with casual conversation so that Jane wouldn't notice, but the latter was far too sharp for the runner. Within seconds, Anna was firmly led to a chair and handed a plate of macarons for her to eat. "J-Jane?"

"I'll make you some coffee to go with that, though heads up, it's just some instant mix." Jane simply said as she filled a kettle with water before setting it to boil. Anna nodded confusedly, nibbling on a pink macaron while they waited for the water to boil. While waiting, Jane opened a pack of instant coffee mix and poured it into a mug. "What's bothering you Anna? Don't say it's nothing, you lacked energy earlier during practice."

"... Sometimes I forget that you can see me run from here." Anna replied, sighing heavily. The kettle shrilled, prompting Jane to switch the kettle heater off and pour the boiling water into the mug. "Well... during a competition last year, I met this really fast runner from this school. I don't know her name, since everyone cheered her on with Silver Wind instead."

"Ah, you wanted to challenge her to another race?" Jane asked, placing the mug of coffee beside Anna's plate of macarons. Anna shook her head, piquing Jane's interest. "No? You're the first one to say that, as far as I know."

"I just wanted to meet her again, and thank her for encouraging me to not give up even though I knew I was way out of my league back then."

"That's actually very sweet of you, though that can't be the _only_ thing you wanted to talk to her about." Jane commented, taking a seat opposite Anna and watched as the latter took a sip of her coffee before gagging. "Not a fan of bitter stuff?"

"That's Cathy, that little depresso espresso..." Anna trailed off, earning herself a snort from Jane at Catherine's nickname. "I'm glad that she was assigned to show me around back when I transferred, kinda sucks when you're surrounded by people you don't know and are too scared to approach."

"You've no trouble being a sneaky little thing back when we first met though." They both laughed at Jane's teasing, by now, Anna had gotten used to Jane's teasing since that was the latter's way of showing their friendship. "Though really, why haven't you met Silver Wind yet? Surely you must know how she looked like."

"... This is kinda embarrassing... but... I actually lost my contacts on that day. All I saw was a grey blur talking to me, and running with glasses is a huge inconvenience." Anna admitted, it was something only Catherine was trusted with. She knew that glasses was not a good look on her, and made her more intimidating than she actually was. Jane was howling with laughter, making Anna shrink into her seat. "D-Don't laugh!"

"Sorry, but it just sounds like it came straight out from a film! Anyways, I don't think you would have much luck finding her then since you don't remember how she looks like. She quit the track team because she got into an accident shortly after that competition after all."

"You mean she can't run ever since that...?"

"Hm? Oh no, she can run. Just that she can't hit her previous timings, and..." Jane paused, glancing about the room to check if anyone had snuck in without them noticing. She then beckoned Anna to come closer to her, and leant in to whisper in the runner's ear. "... Don't go around telling others, but I heard that she _really_ quit because she had no love lost for running and used her injury as an excuse to get out of track."

"That... would actually make sense." Anna said, surprising Jane. She stared into Anna's brown eyes, searching for the answer to her strange comment. "I... you were right in saying that there's more that I wanted to talk about with Seymour."

"And that is...?"

"I wanted to ask her if she truly liked running." Anna explained, staring back at Jane before being acutely aware at how mesmerising the latter's grey eyes were. She blushed, averting away from Jane's gaze. "I'll... admit that I was too engrossed making out how she ran during the competition to the extent that I came in last..."

"Oh my dear, you're giving me _far_ too much material for me to tease you with."

"H-Hey! A-Anyways, back to my point... I managed to make out that her running lacked... passion? It's like she was running for others, and not herself. She didn't feel like she was even trying to win for herself, that she was being controlled by... stuff? Am I making sense?"

"Hmm... absolutely not mate!" Jane cheekily replied, popping a red macaron into her mouth as Anna pouted. She then gently pressed a grey macaron against Anna's soft lips, a wry smile on her face as Anna opened her mouth for Jane to feed her the macaron. "... You know, if Silver Wind were to hear those words, I think she would be chuffed."

"Or to slap me against the back of my head like what Joan does to Bessie every time too much tea is spilled."

"Hahaha! Oh Anna, have some more faith in yourself!"

* * *

"Anna! Are you also participating in the 200 metres race?" It was the day of the school sport festival, and Anna was getting ready for the race she signed up for. She beamed as Jane jogged up to her, nodding eagerly at what the latter had implied. "I'm glad to see a friendly face for later, even though you're my competition."

"I like to treat races as a way to forget about my surroundings and charge ahead, so don't be surprised if I forget to turn later!" Anna replied, lightening up the mood between them. Jane laughed along, her grey eyes twinkling with amusement at Anna's words. "But seriously Jane, just have fun later. Doesn't matter if you're first or dead last, having fun's more important."

"If it's you saying it, I'll believe it." Jane glanced at the track field, the harsh sunlight looming over it. She tugged on her compression socks, which Anna felt to be strange for a complete amateur like Jane to own. "Hey Anna, fancy a friendly wager?"

"A wager? Doesn't that take the fun out of running?"

"Think of it as a motivator to stop you from running off the track." Jane giggled, with Anna rolling her eyes. She quickly realised that Jane was never going to let such material slip out from her hands, not when she could use it during her regular teasing. "So, how about it?"

"I'm in, hopefully I'll have spare time to check if my contacts are in." Anna cracked a smile, which clearly amused Jane as depicted by her howling. "If I win... how about _you_ become my taste tester? I don't look like it, but I make a mean pasta."

"Oh? That's pretty tame compared to what I'm about to suggest for my side." Jane's eyebrows jumped ominously, another one of her teasing as Anna found out in the past six months. "When I win-"

"That's very cocky of you, given that _I'm_ on the track team... wait, is this why you've been feeding me all this time?!"

"... Am I secretly a diabolical genius all this time? The perfect sabotage, and I didn't notice?" Jane gasped comically, indicating that she knew that Anna was making a joke and that she didn't take it to heart. "Anyways, I want you to listen to my request should I win."

"What request would that be?"

"Ah ah, that's a surprise~" The bell sounded, alerting participants for the 200 metres race to make their way to the track field. "Looks like time's up, you should get going."

"Aren't you-"

"Oh come on, let a girl do some meagre stretching on her own!" Jane grinned, feebly shooing Anna away from where they were. Anna smirked, mouthing to Jane that she would win before jogging towards the field. Jane watched as Anna went to the field, her gaze hardening as she slowly walked behind Anna. _'... I don't make bets that I can't win Anna.'_

* * *

Anna couldn't believe it, she had just lost to Jane in the race. She didn't feel disappointed, in fact she was thrilled that she felt such an exhilaration as she desperately tried to overtake Jane during the race but ultimately failed. Even moreso was the faint smile that Jane had offered her after her win, the genuine happiness reflected in that smile was something Anna would happily burn into her memory. So much so that she lost track of her surroundings and almost didn't notice Jane approaching her.

"I'm here to collect my winnings." Jane simply said, with Anna nodding with anticipation. She didn't expect Jane to press a hesitant kiss against her cheek, nor did she expect the latter's face to be flushed with embarrassment. "... I uh... would like to ask for an extension to my request. Which is for you to wait for me here after the festival's over."

"Jane, wait!" Anna called out, but the girl in question had already took off running. She pressed a hand to the cheek that Jane had kissed, a giddy smile forming as she made her way back to the stands. She could wait until the festival ended, and she did for three hours. Once everything was over, she made her way back to the track field and watched as the sun started to set. "... It'll be nice if I could share this sight while running with Jane..."

"Then it's a good thing that what you've just said is _exactly_ the extension I was asking for." Jane had approached her from behind, her cheeks tinted a bright red that the sunset couldn't hide. Anna's eyes widened, was it her lucky day? She never expected to fulfil her dream so soon, and with Jane no less. "Let's talk while running, there are... some things that I want to tell you."

"Okay!" Soon, they were jogging around the track, a silence descending upon them as Anna waited for Jane to speak. What broke them out from their silence was a heavy sigh on Jane's end, surprising Anna as she had never heard her sigh like that at all.

"I never properly introduced myself to you Anna."

"Yes you have, you're Jane!"

"... I meant that I've never once introduced myself to you as Jane Seymour." Jane replied, the rhythmic pounding of their jogging keeping them in tandem with each other. Anna nearly tripped over herself, she didn't expect Jane to be the very same girl that encouraged her last year. "It also means that I'm the girl you've been searching for."

"Why didn't you say anything? Wait, actually it's kinda weird to go 'hey I'm Silver Wind AKA Jane Seymour' to me when we first met..."

"My family are all track stars, and as a Seymour, I was forced to participate in track competitions even though I don't want to. I... used to love running, but between all the competitions and pressure to be a Seymour... I just wanted to be _me_ , whoever that really is." Jane explained, her eyes never leaving the tracks in front of her. Anna nodded, she may not understand Jane's circumstances, but she could easily understand how Jane felt. "When I met you six months ago, I was worried that you transferred just to challenge me to another race."

"You remembered who I was?"

"Of course, I can't forget someone as... okay screw this, I thought you're pretty cute. I still do by the way. There, now you know that I'm not good at flirting or whatever people do to show interest in others."

"Y-You think I'm cute? I think that _you're_ the cuter one though!"

"At this rate, we'll never get anywhere so let's just agree to disagree." Anna immediately agreed, wondering if Jane's reddened cheeks were a result from the sunset reflecting off her, or if it was something else entirely. "As I got to know you, I realised that you're here by chance and not because you're obsessed with my rep. Then you told me why you wanted to see me again, and god, you got me pegged down with that observation while you were blindly running last year."

"The stuff controlling you... it was your family and pressure of being a Seymour."

"Correct, but the fact that you got all that just from one race which you participated while being near blind is... well, it either shows that you're really observant or that I'm just obvious."

"... Um... you didn't... get into an accident on purpose... right?" Now that Anna heard from Jane about her side of the story, she had a final question she would like answered. She was relieved to be proven wrong with the way Jane laughed in response, Anna wasn't sure what she should do if Jane was revealed to be engaging in self-harm tendencies. "S-Sorry, I just..."

"Damn car hit me when I pushed your friend out of your way. Catherine Parr right? Yeah, she crossed while the green man was on and some car tried to beat the bloody red lights! I'm honestly lucky that I got away with a nasty scar, 16 stitches for that one actually."

"Wait, Cathy knew about-"

"I don't think she knew the real reason why I quit track, no one does." Jane stopped jogging, giving Anna a meaningful look as Anna stopped shortly after. "... Except you."

"I... you trust me that much?"

"Mmhm, that's what falling in love does to me. Besides, you're a genuine girl with a heart of gold. If anyone has to know my secrets, it'll be you." Anna glanced over her shoulder, taking in Jane's vulnerability. She approached the shorter girl, taking in her hands and squeezing it gently. "... I'm well aware that six months is a pretty short time to fall for someone, but I'll have you know that I'm serious."

"Since we're doing this heart to heart talk right now... I _think_ I should inform you that I'm really interested in you in a girlfriend kinda way? Does that make sense? I feel like I'm not making sen-" Anna's words were silenced by another kiss from Jane, a languid smile forming as Anna stared back, flustered by the sudden kiss. "I-"

"I told you before Anna, you need to have more faith in yourself." Jane replied, grazing her lips against one of Anna's hand. The latter blushed as Jane did so, Anna certainly didn't expect her new girlfriend to be _that_ charming. "Let's go for one more round before we leave, I've always dreamt of showing my girlfriend how the world looks like while having a run in the night."

"Let's do it."


End file.
